


I Surrender Myself To The Demons

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Dream/Hallucination Sex, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Two.There was no way around it, no way around him.





	I Surrender Myself To The Demons

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of wild to be back here, it's been quite awhile since I last wrote Ellibot after doing a lot of it. Still, Kinktober spoke to me for it, so here I am.
> 
> This is day two. It's late because I did a lot of travelling yesterday and I've got a nasty cold, so I ended up going to sleep instead of writing this. But, still, it's here.
> 
> Today's prompt is Dirty talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture). I elected to do dirty talk, although I did have plans for watersports, I just couldn't make it work. I prefer omorashi anyway, which is a day on the list so I'm going to cut down the pee to be just featured once.
> 
> Title is from "The Embers" by Vagabon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and, once again, I do apologize for this being late!

In a voice like honey, Mr. Robot had suggested he take the day off. 

It almost felt innocent, he wasn’t doing so well after all and a break sounded good, but he had taken so much time already. Not to mention that Mr. Robot had been so _angry_ the times before, bothering him every time he tried to just rest. Their mission was important, he had to get back to it, he was the only one who could do it.

The alarm signals in the back of his head rang when that wide smirk stretched across that face. Elliot should have just gone in and did what he had to. Because their was never any form of innocence behind anything Mr. Robot ever said.

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Mr. Robot pushed it out of him, forcing him against the wall with two hands on his chest, entering his personal space like it hardly even existed. 

Did he ever even have personal space? Or was that just another broken concept in his mind, an illusion to keep himself from breaking. Like the broken pieces could be contained in his walls, wide eyes met narrowed ones and Elliot exhaled until there was nothing left in his lungs.

He didn't breathe until his body ached for it, and it tasted like cigarette smoke and hot, burning computer parts, familiar in a way that made him feel sick. Elliot’s hands were white knuckled against the wall, bracketed in by arms around his head and that ever-present smirk. 

The hard press of Mr. Robot’s thigh pushed between his legs and Elliot found himself holding his breath once more. That leg moved forward until he found himself standing on the tips of his toes, pushing up until the only option was to sink down and rest on Mr. Robot’s leg.

He had been here before. Of course he had, Mr. Robot was insistent and persistent. It always looked the same, a cycle of his own need and problems that coiled around one another to create the same sickening beast.

With one final, deliberate motion shared by them both, Elliot found himself resting on Mr. Robot’s leg. His eyes slid shut and he gasped lowly, hips bucking up against his will. If Mr. Robot wants it, though, can it truly be against his will?

Mr. Robot laughed at the thought, a dark sound that had him shivering like he was freezing. The back of his head made a _thud_ as he smacked it against the wall, trying to avert his eyes from Robot’s general presence, but he could see that smirk in his mind, those darkened eyes that seemed to drill straight through him.

He felt so small and powerless, especially as his cock grew harder. Mr. Robot moved one of his hands, pressing up against Elliot’s cock, making him buck and grind his hips against that damned leg. His own leg pushed forward, tentatively, until he was also pressed against Mr. Robot’s cock. Robot’s dick was a solid, hot line through his pants and Elliot moaned because he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

The drag of their bodies moving in unison felt too good, and Mr. Robot could tell. He spoke, voice clear and steady even as Elliot trembled.

“That’s it, _Kiddo_ ,” He leaned forward, practically growling in Elliot’s ear, “Don’t try to hide how much you like this. I’m in your head, I _am_ your head, I know how much you need this.”

In the back of his head, Elliot knew Mr. Robot was right, knew that he _needed_ him to stop. If Mr. Robot kept talking, he wouldn’t be able to hold the illusion that he could stop this, that he _wanted_ it to stop.

“Oh, _son_ ,” Mr. Robot chided him, sounding all too patronizing, “You don’t want this to stop. No, you _want_ me here with you.”

And, God or whatever higher power was listening forgive him, he really did. The harshness behind Robot’s voice faded in an instant when he admitted this in his head. Those hands tugged at his clothes until he had Elliot’s cock in his hand, stroking it languidly, like they had all the time in the world.

A flash of a blood stained hardwood floor, worn by the footsteps of many and by the promises made on it, flashed through his mind and he wondered why his stomach had a flash of pain that felt all too real. Mr. Robot held him up against that wall, his fist still insistent on his dick even as he felt like he was going to collapse.

Elliot’s eyes flew open and he stared deep into Mr. Robot’s own eyes, swallowing back the scream that threatened to bubble over, a scream that was pushed back into his throat by Mr. Robot’s mouth crashing against his own. It was a mockery of a kiss, one just to keep him quiet and focused on that damnable hand that was getting him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Why?” Elliot finally asked, voice broken and cracking.

And Mr. Robot laughed once more, continuing to stroke him with just enough pressure to get him even closer to the edge.

“Because,” Mr. Robot started, hand moving just fast enough, “I want you to know who and _what_ you belong to, Elliot. And I want to hear you say it.”

He tried to resist. Of course he did, he never wanted to admit that Mr. Robot was all too right. But, as he tried his best to not say those words that he knew he had to, he found that his orgasm was just too far. A goal that was nearly obtainable but just out of his grasp, pleasure building and building with no fall. 

Yet another kiss, tongues grazing together, and Elliot _needed_ to fall. His hips were moving up with each and every now-quick stroke that Mr. Robot gave him, hips grinding up against his leg like Elliot had done before. They both needed that orgasm but Mr. Robot could wait for however long it took and Elliot wouldn’t be able to last for much longer with Mr. Robot’s hand and insistence on the words he wanted to hear.

He couldn’t last.

“ _Y-You_ , I belong to _you_.”

As Elliot came, hard and blindingly fast, spurting white over Mr. Robot’s knuckles, he could swear that he heard the beeping of machines far too familiar, but those were quickly pushed out of his mind in favor of Mr. Robot’s hips pushing up once before he too finished, the feeling of a shared double-orgasm forcing a low, loud moan out of his throat like it couldn’t be kept in.  
He sunk to the floor, looking up at that smirking face, and he shut his eyes quickly. As much as he tried to pretend, he knew those words were true.

Elliot just had to make them lies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave me love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can either read all of the fics or pick and choose but, regardless, keep an eye out for the upcoming fics! They'll either be on time or only a day late! :P


End file.
